


freaky in the classroom

by Allspicebaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom cronus, cronus isnt an asshole, reader isn't explicitly male but they have a dick, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspicebaby/pseuds/Allspicebaby
Summary: You're touring Cronus around some memories in the dream bubbles. Shenanigans ensue.(And by shenanigans, I mean Cronus gets plowed)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	freaky in the classroom

When Cronus started his friendship with you, He never figured he’d end up… where he is now.

I mean, you seemed like the shy type, to say the least. I suppose Cronus didn’t really pay attention enough to differentiate between shy and quiet.

You had been showing him your old highschool in a dream bubble (per his request) when he finally realized you weren’t really shy in the least.

“So, evwer tried anything freaky during classes?” he asked with a snicker, expecting you to fluster. Or maybe get a smack to the chest. Either way, worth it.  
You raised your brow at him, appearing to ponder on his words for a second.

“Not yet,” you said, ducking into one of the many doors. Cronus was silent as he processed what this meant, before his milky eyes widened. A continuation of the joke? An invitation? Cronus wasn’t gonna stick around outside when the possibilities swarmed in his head. He followed you into the dark room quickly like a lost puppy, yelping gently in surprise as you grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. He realized you were sitting on a desk, legs spread a little to allow him to move closer. He wasn’t about to refuse an offer like that.

Cronus’ fins wiggled in delight at the fact that he was not only being indulged in his desires for affection but WANTED by you.

“Vw-vwhat’s all this for, Chief?” He asked, stupidly.

“Thought you’d wanna “try something freaky” while we were here,” you grinned. Cronus swallowed all the spit in his mouth before it could be drooled. He fumbled to come up with a witty remark; He always had a damn plan for this, when he finally managed to convince someone to pail him, but every ounce of confidence he had bluffed was gone. Luckily, he didn’t need to speak much longer. When you brought your face closer to his, he knew exactly how to respond, catching your lips against his.

He mustered up every bit of knowledge he had about kissing, from pailvids and the like. He was a little sloppy, but you appreciated the enthusiasm, sucking on his tongue gently. He glubbed softly at the feeling, embarrassed by the sound. You seemed to find it appealing, however. So much that you reach up to stroke the violet filament of his gills. He trilled shamelessly, his hand sliding down to your ass to give a squeeze.

You hummed, breaking the kiss to trail kisses from his mouth to his jaw. You left a slew of violet marks in your wake, each one bringing another perfectly alien sound out of the troll’s mouth or gills. His fins flicked, one of his hands sliding down to his jeans to palm at his now fully unsheathed bulge. It took almost nothing to get him so worked up, but it wasn’t as if he had done this before.

However, his bliss ended with a sharp whine when you grabbed his wrist, standing up and pushing him against the wall by it. His fins flatten at the look he gets from you, feeling scolded without you even saying anything.

He waited for the oncoming lecture, but it never came. You set your hands on his shoulders, pushing down gently. Cronus took the hint pretty quickly, kneeling down.  
“Do I get to suck you off?” he asked, looking up at you with a glint of excitement. He would prefer to be on the receiving end of a BJ normally, but… Well, he was really excited to get your human bulge in him in any way possible. He had never actually seen one, to be honest. His question earns an approving look from you, which immediately fills him with pride.

“Do you want to?” you asked, tangling your fingers in his perfectly styled hair. He whined, but couldn’t muster a complaint once you started scratching right near the base of his horn. He purred gently, nodding his head eagerly.

“Good… but if I see your hands wandering like that again I’ll tie them with your belt,” you warned, and Cronus immediately grinds his thighs together at the thought of getting tied up. He nodded his head again, though, biting his lip in anticipation as you unbutton your jeans and let them slide to the floor.  
Cronus didn’t even let you finish, leaning forward to suck your half-hard dick through your boxers. You yanked him back by his hair and pulled your boxers down, chiding him for being impatient.

He wasn’t there to be scolded, though. He heard your tone shift when he took you into his mouth, teeth tucked under his lips to keep from hurting you. You stroked his horn, causing him to purr and trill around your cock, sucking vigorously. He wasn’t subtle or skilled, but he was certainly enthusiastic, taking your entirety into his mouth and lapping his tongue on the underside of your shaft.

“Fffffuck, you’re good at this,” you mumbled, bringing your other hand down to pet and gently pinch his fins. He croons gently, gripping your thighs as he sucked and choked himself on your cock.

It took shorter than what he’d believe from pailvids, but he supposed that was for viewing pleasure. Though, when you announced you were about to cum, you pulled him entirely off.

Cronus had whined for not even a second before his face was painted white. He flushed dark, looking up at you with a flustered expression before licking as much as he could clean. The smell of your pheromones overrode the rather sub-par taste, and he licked your tip for good measure, not wanting to miss a drop.

“M-- my turn?” he asked, sounding just as shy as he presumed you to be. You grinned, petting his hair.

“Your turn, baby.”

Cronus grinned like he had won the damn lottery, getting up off his haunches and sprawling out on the teacher’s desk. You made a circular motion with your finger, though he couldn’t see it.

“On your back, baby. I wanna see your face,” you said, which had to be the most rewarding thing Cronus had heard. He was fucking desired. Not just for his nook, either. You wanted ALL of him.

He clamored so quickly to get on his back that he almost hurt himself, desperately tugging off his t-shirt. The way your gaze climbed over his torso fondly had him shivering, spreading his legs needily. He had managed to leak through his boxers and his jeans. You tugged off your shirt as well, grabbing his hips. Cronus looked up at you with a pleading look, wiggling a little as you tugged his jeans down.

“You’re so soaked…” you mumbled, rubbing your knuckles at his nook through his boxers. Cronus crooned, the back of his head hitting the desk.

“Not my fault you’re smokin’ ho--ooh, fuck,” he whispered, spreading his legs even wider when you squeeze his bulge.

“Please-- please chief, I vwant your bulge in me; fuck me ‘til I break, I’m beggin’ you,” he pleaded.

You leaned forward to kiss his collarbone, pulling his boxers off of him. His bulge wrapped around your fingers, which you react to with a gentle squeeze.

You pushed into him and Cronus yelped softly. It felt thicker inside his nook than it did in his mouth, and for the first time he realizes how stiff it was.

“I-- it doesn’t bend-” he whined, clenching around you as you fill him up. His horns tore into the wooden desk as he keened, your tip pressing snugly against his seedflap. Fuck, you really were gonna break him, weren’t you? Whatever; he was already dead. He wasn’t going to let this stop, not when you were looking down at him like he’s the best thing that ever happened to you. When nobody has ever looked at him that way before.

“Can I move?” you asked him, comforting him with soft kisses against his chest.

“Please!! Fuckin’ -- movwe, please,” he begged weakly, wrapping his legs around you. You comply immediately, drawing your hips back and thrusting into him with long, steady strokes. Cronus came much faster than he’d like to admit, but the sticky mess of slurry didn’t stop you, even lifting his hips up a bit to get an easier angle. You slid into him at a quicker pace, and each stroke had Cronus writhing and clenching around you, shameless moans and trills escaping him.

His second orgasm was what really launched him into hypersensitivity, drooling and squirming as best he could. Tears clouded his white eyes, the desk a mess of violet fluids. You slowed, but he begged for more with what little he could muster in between sobs and moans.

“No!! No-- d- don’t stop, please-- please, I wvant it, please!!” he begged as if you would leave once you pulled out. You shushed him softly through labored breaths and moans. He had come so quickly the first two times that you still hadn’t, though you could feel it nearing, the intense feeling stirring inside of you.

“Babe-- nn, I’m gonna cum, you want me to fill you up?” you asked gently. he nodded, horns scraping loudly against the desk.

You pulled his hips flush against yours as you bottomed out inside of him, groaning as you came. Your arms wrapped around his waist and Cronus moved to cling to you. You wiped his tears and drool, smiling slightly at the way he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. He weakly pulled you closer, getting a handle on his labored breathing enough to speak again.

“Don’t leavwe,” he mumbles. You stroke his hair, lifting him in his arms.

“Wouldn’t even think of it..”


End file.
